Galen's College of Light
Galen’s College of Light (or the College of Galinoran Arts) was founded shortly after the foundation of Arandor, by Galen the Great. His intention was to encourage magic, practiced safely, and so ensure there was no repeat of the Mage-Wars. During the four years students are trained in the magical arts, and philosophy and morals, to encourage a wiser and more benevolent mage. Any mage who shows signs of corruption, or who studies the dark arts is expelled. In the most extreme cases they are 'stilled,’ and lose their ability to harness the essence. Galen’s College also teaches Lilta-Lasse, a martial art developed during the Mage Wars. Their purpose is to produce a more martial type of Mage, one which doesn’t always resort to magic, and one with discipline and wisdom. The training at the school is second-to-none, and the college carries immense prestige. Its facilities and its reputation ensure that more potential mages choose it as their first choice. However, the entry requirements are strict; prospective a student must have been born in wedlock, and have no criminal convictions. They must be attuned to the essence (i.e. have Essence as their primary realm), and be both intelligent and wise (RE and ME of 85+, and IN and EM of 60+). Most importantly, the college asks for 60gp per semester- costly to the average commoner, ensuring mainly nobility applications. However, 20 scholarships are also available each year, to those commoners who show the greatest skill. Students come from all over the known world to learn magic. The college is located in Angost, though there are two additional campuses- one near Kingshead, where the most dangerous elemental spells are taught, and one near Gonando, atop an Earthnode, for lectures about Ley-lines. Occasionally the colleges have guest lecturers, great spell-users or experts. The most gifted students, upon graduation, are given grants to continue studies in their specialist subject, at the Great Library of Wisdom, within the college. Year 1 Semester 1 Year 2 Semester 1 Year 3 The third year is a practical year, and the student leaves the college to work as an apprentice to a real wizard. The college maintains a wide-network of wizards, who are all well-paid, and they agree to teach a student for 9 months. Often a student has to travel far, sometimes even to Atlantea, as the wizards are spread far and wide. The wizard is in constant touch with the university, and keeping him informed of the student’s progress. Students are allowed and encouraged to procure their own places if this is possible. Some manage to get a year at the Temple of Dral, or even working with Morrim shamans. The teachers at the college encourage this kind of initiative. At the end of the year, if the student as performed well enough, they return to the college for their final year. Year 4 Semester 1 Key: (*) = Must have taken module in previous semester/year Category:Ardadain Category:Colleges Category:Guilds Category:Mages Category:Tables Category:Rules Category:Essence Category:Magic Category:Nuledor Category:Galen